Opening up
by JNCV Forever
Summary: This fanfic takes place a day after the episode N-Men, I don't own Jimmy Neutron and don't attened to do so. Enjoy this fanfic J/C lovers. :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

A/N: This fanfic takes place after N-Men, please note my writing skills are not perfect so no flames please thank you :).

**Ch.1**

**Trading Thoughts**

Jimmy's POV:

Why did I do that I didn't mean to hurt my friend's especailly Cindy, wait why do I care if I hurt Cindy she always hurt's me. But even so she did not deserve it, I should go and apologize to her. I apologized to all my friends including Libby, but Cindy I never gotten the chance to bring myself to it. I remember she was saying something but I just can't think of it. All I remember is that Cindy made me so angry and even when I try to help she aggrivates me even more. But when I was going to crush her with that bolder she said something that made me stop, but I can't remember.

I then looked over to Goddard and asked for options. His chest opened up and wrote, go over to Cindy's and applogize and she'll tell you what you want to know. I then said, I'll keep it in mind, but what's the next option? I questioned. Goddard then wrote, ignore her and forget it even happend. I'm not doing that, plus how can I forget her- I mean what she said, Jimmy corrected himself. Goddard's last option on his screen said, use your memory phone (seen on trading faces) to listen to her thoughts. Hey that's not a bad idea, I'll do that right now.

Jimmy got out his memory phone, did some tweeking and was ready to call Cindy. Jimmy connected his memory phone to his and called Cindy's phone.

CINDY: Hello.

JIMMY: Cindy hey it's me Jimmy.

CINDY: What do you want neutron?

JIMMY: Well I called for two thing's, first I wanted to applogize for yesterday for hurting you in that hulk stage I was in.

Cindy's thought's on the memory phone: Oh my god he did not just applogize for me. Is he sweet or what. Jimmy blushed at this a little.

CINDY: It's ok Jimmy I know you didn't have control over yourself.

JIMMY: Well that's what the second thing I wanted to ask you, I did sorta have some control but only in the near end where you said something. What I'm really asking is what did you say to me before you past out?

Cindy's thought's on the memory phone: Oh no I hope he didn't relize that I said-

All of the sudden a bolt of lightning came and stuck the telephone pole outside and Jimmy's and Cindy's thoughts were infused togeather. They both then pasted out on both of their floors of their rooms.

The next morning Jimmy woke up to his alarm clock and relized he was going to be late to school, unaware of what he was in for with Cindy. The same over at Cindy's only she did not wake up to an alarm clock she was waken up by her mother say, Cynthia your going to be late for school. With that they both went out of their houses.

Cindy then looked at Jimmy across the street as he was leaving to for school. Jimmy heard her thought's saying, Oh great here comes Mr. now it all. Huh? Who said that? Jimmy said while looking around but found no one.

As he walks over to the bus stop he saw Cindy walking to the bus stop too. Cindy then says, good morning king dofus. Then in Jimmy's thoughts that Cindy herd said, oh great I wish she would stop with the name calling especially during the morning. Cindy then scrached her head wondering what was that. She brushed it off that it was only morning and she didn't get enough sleep last night.

When they got to school, Ms. Fowl handed out a pop quiz. During the quiz, Jimmy's thoughts were giving Cindy the anwsers, Cindy just thought it was her thoughts that gave her the anwsers but really it was Jimmy's. At the end of the pop quiz they both got the same anwsers and the same score. Ms. Fowl then dismissed the class, but kept Cindy and Jimmy back for questioning.

I don't know which one of you did this, but one of you two was cheating on the test and I want to know who, Ms. Fowl commanded. Jimmy said, Ms. Fowl you know me for 5 years, I would never cheat I'm a geinus, why would I have to cheat. Well that's a good point, but however I know Cindy long enough too and she doesn't cheat eather, Ms. Fowl said. So I'm going to let you two out on a warning if any of you cheat on any of my tests in the future I will suspend one of you for 2 day's, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? Ms. Fowl asked with command. Yes Ms. Fowl Jimmy and Cindy said robotic like.

Jimmy and Cindy walked down the hall for recess, but alone because everyone else is at recess. Jimmy then thought man Ms. Fowl can be stricked like a drill sergent. I know right Cindy said, not knowing that Jimmy really thought what Cindy heard. Huh? Jimmy said, I didn't say anything. I just heard you say that Ms. Fowl was a strick drill sergent, Cindy protested. I did not, Jimmy argued. Wait Cindy said, what was your last thought's she asked. Oh my god you can hear my thought's Cindy? Jimmy asked. I don't know think of something, Cindy commanded. Then Jimmy thought of Betty Quinlan running to Jimmy in a feild of flowers. Other than that nerdtron, Cindy said angryly. Oh my you can read my thought's, quick you think of something Jimmy said. Then Cindy thought of torturing Betty midevil style. Jimmy then said not that with the same anger.

Wow I guess we both have the same thoughts huh? Cindy asked. I guess but I'll fix it, Jimmy said. Well you better hurry I don't want some stupid boy's thoughts of Betty all day that will only make me want to kill Betty even more, Cindy said. Why do you get so jealous of all the time, Jimmy asked. Then he heard Cindy's thoughts say because she doesn't deserve you. That made Jimmy blush a little and Cindy found out why Jimmy blushed and then she relized that he could read her thoughts and blushed too. Yeah anyways, go and fix this or you'll be on my kill list got it numb skull, Cindy said. Right away Jimmy said as he ran out of the school. But when he did she heard his thoughts say, boy I don't want Cindy to know my feeling for her eather. Jimmy didn't relize that she could hear them at any distance. Cindy then blushed and said to herself so she didn't need to think it, wow I didn't know Jimmy had feelings for me too, Cindy said with a smile on her face as she when to recess with her friends.

A/N: Sorry it's a little short I'll make the next chapter longer, this I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I'm back enjoy this next chapter of "Opening up" where not only thoughts are exchanged in this chapter HINT HINT, enjoy. :) good reviews, please and thank you.

**Ch.2**

**Failure or not?**

In Jimmy's lab he was mixing formulas and lixures togeater for a remedy that will cure his and Cindy's mind swapping thoughts. He tried and tried but nothing worked. Eventually it was late and he needed to get to bed for the next day.

When he walked out of his lab, Cindy was right there and she asked well any luck? Jimmy thought "no" so she could hear it and Cindy said well maybe tomarrow, until then no thinking of Betty. Ok ok, Jimmy said with annoyance in his voice."Don't you get annoyed with me bucko" Cindy thought for Jimmy to hear and Jimmy said I can hear you you know. I know that's why I thought it Cindy said. Now goodnight, Cindy said. Um did you just wish me goodnight, Jimmy asked. Cindy thought "maybe" with a smile on her face and that made Jimmy blush but Cindy did not see it because it was to dark out. Cindy then left to go home, and Jimmy walked up to his room for bed.

During the night of sleeping for both Jimmy and Cindy, Cindy found herself in Jimmy's dream (more like a nightmare). Cindy was not really in the dream but more like a observer. See watched Jimmy choose between Betty or Cindy to have and the other one that he did not choose would parish for all of enterity for awhile Cindy watched Jimmy making up his mind who to choose dream Betty or dream Cindy.

Jimmy in this dream was scared and didn't know what to do. He saw dream Cindy yell at him in insult, while dream Betty pleaded for Jimmy to choose her. Real Cindy that observed the dream said to herself that she knows that Jimmy is going to choose Betty over her dream self. Then Jimmy choosed dream Cindy, and real Cindy was shocked and wondered why. Then Jimmy said to dream Cindy, theres no way that I would choose Betty over you, even if you curse my name. Real Cindy found herself crying to this as she watch Jimmy hug dream Cindy. Then all of the sudden, she woke up to her alarm clock. She then said to herself so she did not have to think it for Jimmy to hear, did I dream that or did Jimmy? Maybe Jimmy did, because I would never dream of that. She then blushed to this, but she relized that she need to hurry and get to school.

Meanwhile Jimmy woke up to his alarm clock, and asked when did I have this strong of feelings for Cindy, to actually dream of her. But he shook it off and hurried for school too.

On the bus ride to school Jimmy tried his best not to look at Cindy. But Cindy's eyes were stuck on Jimmy with a smile on her face, the whole bus ride. During class Cindy thought of a question so Jimmy can hear and answer it. "Hey Jimmy what did you dream last night?" "Why do you want to know Cindy?" Cindy then thought to Jimmy and said "just tell me." Jimmy thought, "well it was about a girl." WHO" Cindy thought with heart racing. Jimmy then thought, "well surprisingly of you." Cindy then blushed because she knew the dream now, but she didn't tell Jimmy.

Jimmy then thought, "Cindy are you blushing?" "Well it's not everyday someone just admits that he drempt of someone", Cindy thought. "Hey um Cindy." Jimmy thought in his head. "Yeah", Cindy thought. "Do you want to come over after school to my lab? Jimmy asked in thought. "Sure" Cindy thought blushing.

Libby saw Cindy blushing to Jimmy and wondered what the heck was going on. After school Libby caught Cindy alone and said, ok girl spill what's up with you and Jimmy? Nothing Jimmy and I are just friends that are just spending some time togeater, Cindy said nervously. Whatever go be with your friend, Libby said while rolling her eyes. Cindy didn't argue with this she just walked away to Jimmy's locker and they both left hand in hand. Libby then said when they left, yeah just friends that are just spending only some time togeather, as if.

So Jimmy did you find a way to cure us of this thing? Cindy asked. As a matter of fact I did, Jimmy said while he was walking home with Cindy. Oh ok, Cindy said with disapointment in her voice. Jimmy took note of that and then said, but it will take a few days to make it happen, and that put a smile back on Cindy's face. When she smiled one thing was in her mind that Jimmy heard, "YES". Jimmy smiled and blushed and Cindy did the same.

When they both gotten home the said goodbye and went their seprate ways. Later on that night, the same thing happend like last night only vice versa. Jimmy was observed Cindy's dream. He saw Cindy holding dream Jimmy and kissing him at first real Jimmy too did not know who's dream this was, but eather way he liked it. Then he heard dream Jimmy say to Cindy that he loved her, and before real Jimmy heard Cindy say she loved him, his alarm clock went off. He woke up but the last thing he heard out of Cindy's mouth in the dream was Jimmy I- then it was cut by the stupid alarm clock. Jimmy actually gotten mad at his alarm clock and pushed it off the night stand.

When he gotten out of the door he thought "good morning Cindy how did you sleep", as he walked over to the bus stop but waited for Cindy to come out of her house first. "good, but I can't really talk I'm trying to get ready for school so hold on" Cindy thought. Jimmy jokingly thought "your not talking though you thinking". "Ha ha very funny" Cindy thought sarcasticly.

As she gotten out of the house Jimmy asked with a slyish tone to Cindy in normal talking not thought, so Cindy what did you dream of last night. Cindy, gasped and asked in shock, Jimmy you see my dream last night? Sure did (well he didn't know he just bluffed to see what will happen) Jimmy said. And I must say Cindy if you liked me that much you- he was then cut off by Cindy kissing him, which Jimmy did not care in fact he kissed back a little. When they broke, Cindy then said, and for the record nerdtron I don't like you I LOVE YOU as she goes back for another kiss.

Wow Jimmy said as the broke again from the second kiss, I was bluffing you kow. I know Cindy said, but your bluff was correct you did see my dream and I saw your's the night after last. You did, Jimmy said blushing. Cindy then said, yeah I was crying with tears of joy that you would choose me over Betty even when I insulted you the whole time. Wow Jimmy said again. I know right, Cindy said. No no not that Jimmy said. It's just I remember now what you wanted to say to me when I was in that hulk stage when we had thoughs super powers, you wanted to tell me that you loved me but was over powered by the super gene and passed out. Well you guess it Cindy said as she smiled signifying for another kiss, which Jimmy gave without delay or question.

When they gotten to school, something happened Libby gotten into a fight (a bloody one at that) she was being placed on the streacher when Cindy and Jimmy arrived. Cindy who was worried as ever rushed over with Jimmy to Carl and Sheen. She then asked what happend as Libby was sent away to the hospital. Sheen was devistated and did not talk. Carl on the other hand told Cindy that they need to talk in private and to let Sheen have some alone time to his thoughts as he looked like he was ready to cry.

Carl lead Cindy and Jimmy away from Sheen and most of the crowd and said, um well Libby gotten in a fight with Betty after Betty heard me and Sheen talk about Jimmy's dream about him choosing you over her, so Betty probably thought that if she hurt your best friend it would get even with you for stealing Jimmy's heart. Jimmy was speechless over this and Cindy wanted to kill Betty. WHERE IS SHE NOW Cindy yelled to Carl. Carl (scared as ever) said, she is in the principle's office and getting a phone call home for expoltion. Cindy then said, she deserves worse as she looked furiously.

Jimmy then calmed Cindy down a little by grabbing her hand and saying we should see Libby first to see if she is ok. Cindy then thought for Jimmy saying "your right" as they left Carl to go to the hospital. The end-until next chapter

A/N: sorry for the bad ending for this chapter, but other than that I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R no flames please (me Italiano).


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had to go to work. :( Anyways enjoy this chapter of "Opening up". No flames in r&r thank you. P.S. there is some sware words in this chapter.

**Ch.3**

**Pain and love**

Jimmy and Cindy rushed over to the hospital to see Libby. They waited for what seemed like hours in the waiting room. Finally they were permitted to Libby's room. When they got to Libby's room she was pasted out. Cindy was crying on Jimmy's shoulder seeing her best friend all bursed up and bandaged up. Jimmy then thought " this is all my fault". I've should of not told the guys about that dream I had, Jimmy said with depression in his face. Then Cindy said to him it's not your fault, I would of told Libby about the dream I had last night. But the point is that you can't stop your feelings for the one you love, and sometimes you want to tell someone about them, Cindy told Jimmy.

Thanks Cindy, Jimmy said while hugging Cindy. But they didn't know that Libby was now awake and she saw the whole thing and said, now that's how it should be. Cindy jumped from this and ran to give Libby a hug. Libby your ok, Cindy said about ready to cry tears of joy. Of coarse I'm ok it's not like that Betty girl was a good fighter anyways, Libby said. Then she turned to Jimmy and told him with a serious as ever look and said, now Jimmy now that Betty is out of the picture you have to be with Cindy no exceptions GOT IT! Jimmy laughed and said that he got it.

When Libby sat up to look at both of them she then said, now you two go and have a good day togeather. They both nod and Jimmy said, and Libby their is something we both want to say. That's right Cindy said, we need to tell you something. Libby listened to the story on how both Jimmy and Cindy got their mind reading thoughts, and she was shocked and was overjoyed over this because she knew that they would get togeather, but she didn't know how they gotten togeather.

Jimmy and Cindy left hand in hand. Then all of the sudden they both saw Betty. Cindy immidately yelled, you've got a lot of nerve to show your face to us after what you have done. Then Jimmy held back Cindy and asked Betty, why did you do that Betty? Because Jimmy, I thought you liked me not her (refering to Cindy). That does not give you an excuse to beat up Libby, Jimmy with a serious look on his face said. And besides I don't like you or Cindy, Jimmy said which made Cindy have a qestionable look on her face. Jimmy then said, I LOVE Cindy, for who she is I can not escape my feelings for her any longer, as for you Betty you can go to hell.

Betty then left not after giving both Jimmy and Cindy the middle finger, and walked away. Cindy then looked at Jimmy and said, thank you Jimmy I didn't know that you swore though. Yeah sorry for that I gotten carried away, Jimmy respond. It's ok you have made my day that Betty skank diserved it, Cindy said with a smile.

You want to come over to my lab Jimmy offered. Um I think we should get to school don't you think? Cindy said. Yeah but what's a little hooky going to hurt? Jimmy said slyly. Jimmy are you asking me to skip school? Cindy asked. Yep, Jimmy said. You know that both of our perfect attendence will not be perfect any more, Cindy pointed out. I know, but come on how long have we both gotten perfect attendence and all we get is a congrates and a pat on the back, Jimmy said. Oh your right it's just if my mom finds out- Cindy said was interupted by Jimmy and he said, your mom is not going to find out remember I'm a genius I can get you perfect attendence form my computer. You mean your going to hack in the school data base? Cindy questioned. Yeah if you want me to, Jimmy said. Cindy gave him a kiss on the cheek and Jimmy smiled.

So now that we are playing hooky were do you want to go? Cindy asked. How about Retroland? Jimmy asked. Sure, Cindy said with a smile. As they went to Retroland, they talked and gossip about random things like school, grades, favorite subjects, ect. When they got to the ticket window Jimmy pulled out a wad of cash he was saving up for his next invention and he told Cindy this and she asked, why? Jimmy then responded I rather be with you than make a new invention any day. That made Cindy blush a little.

When they got on a scary roller coaster Cindy was scared the whole ride and held on to Jimmy tightly, so tight that it cut off his blood pressure. Jimmy on the other hand did not mind it at all in fact he held Cindy to comfort her when she was scared. When the ride was over Cindy then thought, "ok I'm glad that's over" but Jimmy did not pay attention. Hey do you hear me? Cindy said. No, Jimmy said. Then she thought the comment again. But still Jimmy could not hear her. Jimmy can you hear my thought's any more, Cindy asked. Nope sorry maybe it wore off, Jimmy said with disappointment. "Can you hear my thoughts?" Jimmy thought, Cindy did hear them but she did not let him know that. Nope I can't eather, Cindy lied.

When it got to 3:00 they both headed home. Cindy held Jimmy's hand and Jimmy smiled. Then Jimmy started to say, you know we could try to get our telepathy back. Why, you wanted to get rid of it remember, Cindy pointed out. Yeah but I've come to like it, Jimmy said. Then Cindy heard Jimmy's thought's "well at least I can think how I really feel about Cindy's thought's without her knowing. Then Cindy thought (because Jimmy lost his telepathy unable to read her thoughts) that she'll find out what he means. When they got home, Cindy gave Jimmy a kiss and said goodbye to one another and went their seprate ways.

Later on that night as Cindy watched out her window towards Jimmy's house, she saw Jimmy with her binoculars. What she saw was Jimmy pacing back and forth. Then she heard his thoughts, "how can I not tell her how I feel we are togeather now, well not totally togeather she hasn't said we were boyfriend and girlfriend yet."But still she loves me and even admitted to that". "I did too, but I want to know if she wants to get serious or not, she is my life I would do anything for her". Wow I didn't know Jimmy wanted to get serious, Cindy said out loud. I'll tell him tomarrow, hopefully he'll understand... THE END UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER.

A/N: Sorry it was a little short and a little corny but I'll try to think of something better next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I've been thinking on what to right for this story, but I have been caught up with another story for the holidays (and I'm thinking on dropping that story mainly because I can't think of good stuff for that topic). ANYWAYS enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE no flames in reviewing thank you.

**Ch.4 **

**Getting the message.**

I'm totally late, how can I be so stupid to forget their is school today. Cindy ran to school sence the bus was gone and her mother was gone for work. When she got to school first class period had started. Cindy went to Mrs. Fowl's class giving her tarty slip and she sat down for a long and boaring day except she was with Jimmy. Then out of know where, Jimmy used his thoughts to talk with Cindy. "I thought you weren't going to be here today." Then Cindy thought, "How did you get your telepethy back?" Jimmy responded, "I think it was a lasp of judgement or something, but the point is I got it back." Jimmy thought with a smile on his face. Cindy smiled back and thought, "Well I guess I have to put up with you thinking of me all day today" as she smiled back.

Later on that day, Carl came to Jimmy and Cindy and said, you guys I got great news from my mom on the phone (Carl's mom works at the hospital as a nurse) Libby is coming back tomorrow. That's great, Cindy said. So is she alright now? Jimmy asked. Yeah she made a full recovery from that fight, Carl said. Then Cindy thought to Jimmy, "I still don't forgive Betty for what she did." Jimmy thought back, "I know but we have to let it go we can't always dwell on this." "Your right" Cindy thought back. Thanks for the info Carl, Jimmy said. Sure thing Jim, Carl said as he left.

When lunch time came, Jimmy and Cindy where sitting togeather eating and gossiping, but acrossed the Lunch room sat Carl and Sheen. Sheen was now happier that his girlfriend was coming back to school tomorrow, and Carl was pondering something. You know Sheen, sence Jimmy and Cindy gotten togeather Jimmy is really leaving us out of the picture, Carl stated. Ah Carl, you know how boys horrmones kick in later on in their lives and to be fair when Libby gets back I won't be able to see you eather, Sheen said. Carl was down and depressed as he sat alone when Sheen left the lunch table (poor Carl).

After School Jimmy was in his lab with Cindy (this time talking not useing telepethy) and Cindy asked Jimmy on how their relationship status was. Jimmy with a confused and scared look asked, what do you mean? Cindy the responded, come on Jimmy what do you think we are now? Jimmy was sweating but said, I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend right? Then Cindy with a fake anger said, and what gives you the right to think we are boyfriend and girlfriend? Well I just assumed that we wer- Jimmy was then cut off from Cindy kissing him like there was no tomorrow. When she broke away she got in his ear and said, does that answer your question? Jimmy had overjoyed thoughts filling in his head and Cindy smiled at this. She the kissed him on the forehead and said, you look so cute when you do was blushing with embarasment.

Then he asked, s-so you want go get a flurp at the candy bar? Sure, Cindy said as she held his hand to walk out of the lab. When they got to the candy bar they both had their flurp and then got a milk shake to share with two straws infused in it. Cindy would wink at Jimmy giving him the shivers of overjoyment, not because she was pretty beautiful but Jimmy knew that people are staring at them which made Jimmy feel a little unconfortable, but he shrugged it off as he continued with their shake.

"You know Cindy you look beautiful when you do that." Jimmy thought. "Oh yeah, well what will you say if I did this" Cindy thought as she used her hand to cup Jimmy's cheek. Then Jimmy thought, "absolutally gorgous". Cindy smiled and said (not using telepethy anymore) you know Jimmy you and I are now going to have to kiss soon or I'm gonna go crazy. Jimmy smiled as he leaned in for their kiss. Just before their lipps joined someone threw ice cream at them, some one had started a food fight in the candy bar. Ice cream, candy, and flurp was flyin everywhere. Jimmy and Cindy found refuage in the girl's restroom Cindy locked the door and asked, who started this feasko? I don't know but my hair smells like peacan ripple, Jimmy said. Oh really, Cindy said as she comed his hair with her fingers and smelled it as she gave Jimmy some hair action (seen on axe commercials). Jimmy loved every minute of it as they both sat on the restroom floor as Cindy continued to enjoy the smell of Jimmy's hair.

When they were done they looked out the door to see if the food fight was done with. The place was empty because Sam (owner of the candy bar) had kicked them all out. But Sam himself was gone, he had went to get some floor cleaner for the mess that the food fight had left in it's wake. Jimmy said, hey sence there is no one here you want to get some more ice cream before Sam gets back? Are you nuts well get in trouble if we do that and besides it's getting late anyways we both need to get home, Cindy said. Your right, but can we get at least one ice cream cone for the road, Jimmy said with his adorable look that Cindy can't say no to. Fine, Cindy said. Jimmy got two peacan ripples. I thought you didn't like peacan ripple, Cindy said. I know, but I want to eat what you want to eat, Jimmy said.

They both where now walking down the street to their houses and it was now about 7 o'clock. They both had finished their ice cream and stopped in the middle of the road between their houses.

"Good night, my new girlfriend" Jimmy thought. "Good night my goof of a boyfriend" Cindy thought. Hey what do you mean a goof? Jimmy asked. Oh nothing except there is nothing intresting going on unless your there, Cindy said with a smile. Jimmy smiled back and they both kissed good night.-the end.

A/N: I know this was short and I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but please if your going to review no flames please thank you.


End file.
